Eighteen Inches
by thisgirls-onxfire
Summary: Many will come them crazy, and even they would call themselves that. In this moment though all that mattered were the two of them. So with no friends or family waiting for them; they both took off towards a set destination knowing that with every obstacle thrown their way they could and would make it because their love was enough for the both of them. A Haleb fic Xoxo.


**AN: So, on my Hannily story I got a review saying #Haleb. And tbh, Haleb is my otp so I got to thinking and this is what came out of it. Yes, I am starting a Haleb fic. R/R and tell me what you think as far as continuing it or not. Xoxo**

* * *

It was irrational to even think of doing such a thing. Her nerves were all over the place. –**_A_** was still out there whoever the he, it, she, bitch is and their lives were still in the palm of their hand. Somehow though, Caleb made everything seem so different. Like she could beat every obstacle thrown her way by just one look into his deep brown eyes. He loved her and she felt that love every time he told her he would stand by her no matter what.

So here she was standing by her bedside biting her nail while contemplating on what to even pack. The late night call they just shared proved that they needed to get as far away as possible from Rosewood. Leaving her mom behind was never her intentions, but she had to do this. They had to do this. With a few more clothes thrown hastily in the zebra striped suitcase, she grabbed her purse and her phone and opened the door to her bedroom quietly. With a longing glance she took in her room one more time. Everything was still in its place as it had been for years. She would miss this room so much. The memories that it held and every inch of the room mirrored her and screamed her, but she had to leave it behind. When a tear cascaded down her cheek she willingly wiped it away. This was their future. She and he wanted this so badly, and she was determined that no amounts of feeling sorry for herself would cut it.

Hanna set her bags down by the front door and with one more glance at the note in her hands, she laid it on the table across from the door where her mom kept her keys. She knew her mom would cry and try and steer her mind, but her mind was already set. So a note may have been a petty thing to do, but it was something that she saw more fitting. She even left one for all her friends lying on her bedside table as well. Seeing her mom cry would break her. When her phone vibrated she looked down and could not help but smile at the name that appeared across the screen. She read the text and without another thought she grabbed her bags and shut the front door without looking back.

Caleb had coasted in the driveway and cut the engine that way he would not wake Ashley. His nerves were set as high as ever, but one thing he knew was that this was something they had talked about doing for such a long time. The idea of –_**A**_ finding out was enough to make them change their minds, but last night when he heard her crying on the phone, something inside both of them sparked and he knew that no matter where they went they would have each other. Stealing her away from her friends and family was never his intention. In fact, he wanted her to live out her life with the people she knew. But once that head full of blonde hair and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen made up her mind there was no changing it. She was so hard-headed and he would not change that about her one bit. With one bite of his lip and one glance up at the Marin residence, he saw the one person whom he would never tire of seeing. Upon this he smiled at her and all the nerves that captured him slowly dissipated. All he felt was the love he held for Hanna Marin.

She opened the back door and hurriedly threw all her stuff in she mindlessly packed. Sliding in the passenger seat, a smile similar to the one he was adorning made its way on her face and she leaned over and kissed him. When they pulled apart she grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuring not only herself but him that she was ready when he was. Starting the engine back up he kissed her hand and with that they were on their way to their set destination: California. They had no friends or job out there waiting for them, but that did not matter. The entire town would call them crazy and they both knew their leaving would be all the rage for quite some time, but neither could care in this moment. "You sure about this?" He had to ask just one more time. "We both agreed we had to go, Caleb. Of course I'm sure." And with that they drove off not knowing what tomorrow held, but knowing that having each other was enough to get them through it.


End file.
